Itsumo
by AndSoTheyMet
Summary: ON HIATUS: Sakura starts her junior year at Konoha High, hoping to make the school's heartthrob fall for her. She's determined to! But, how will the boy she loves return her feelings? SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen slight, and ShikaIno.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Okay, this story is AU, and is set in Konoha High. The title, for those not fluent in Japanese, means "Always" or "Forever". It goes both ways. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, or any related characters. **

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sakura turned over in her bed. A soft tapping was heard on her door.

"S-Sakura-sama?"

Sakura pulled the covers up over her head. "Ugh, Saki-chan, go away…"

Saki, the Haruno maid, was still tapping on the door. "Sakura-sama, you're going to be late if you keep sleeping. Today's the first day of school, remember?" Saki smiled to herself.

"Oh, Saki-chan, do I have to?" Sakura's voice called, a whine to it. "Fine…"

Sakura slid out of bed, and put her feet on the cold floor. Yawning, she stretched her arms up and rubbed her eyes. _Today's gonna be so long…_

She stepped into the shower, and turned the water on cold. Letting it run over her body, she felt herself waking up from the chill.

Today, August 1st, was her first day of her junior year at Konoha High. She was 16. Stepping out of the shower, she dried herself and walked to her closet. Pulling out her new uniform for the year, she held it up in front of her and twirled herself around.

_I'm so glad I decided to work out this summer, I've lost tons of weight. What will my friends think of my new look?_

Haruno Sakura had been in China for the entire summer, visiting her great-aunt. She had trained hard over the summer to look the best she could, and she was proud of herself.

She pulled on the red skirt, and her white and red shirt over that. Her school's colors were red and white. She brushed and dried her short, bubblegum pink hair, and put on her make-up.

"Sakura-sama! You only have 5 minutes before you have to leave!" She heard Saki call through the door.

"Hai, Saki-chan!"

Running out and down the stairs, she grabbed a piece of toast and a bottle of water. Saki was waiting by the car. She handed Sakura her bookbag and things, and opened the driver's door for her.

"Arigato, Saki-chan!" And with that, Sakura pulled the door closed, put her things in the back seat of her blue convertible, and started the car. Pulling out of the driveway, she rolled down the window and waved to Saki as she drove down the road to her school.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sakura closed her locker door, and hitched her bookbag higher on her shoulder. She began to walk towards her first class, Math. A voice called out behind her.

"Oy, Sakura-chan!"

Tenten was running up to her, Hyuuga Hinata walking swiftly behind her. When they neared her, Tenten gasped in mock shock.

"Uwah! Our little Sakura-chan's grown up! Look at her beauty!" she called, hanging onto Sakura's arm. Hinata smiled sheepishly at them. Sakura blushed.

"Hey, not so loud, Tenten!" she said, smiling.

"So, Sakura-chan, how was your summer in China?" asked Hinata. Sakura smiled even wider at her two best friends. Tenten was a senior, but Hinata was a junior, like herself. They had been friends since Sakura was in 7th grade.

"It was great! I trained hard all summer!" she said, smiling and spinning around. Tenten winked at her.

"Maybe, you worked out all summer for a certain _someone_?" she said, grinning at Sakura. Sakura blushed even deeper.

"N-no, why would you say that, huh, Tenten?"

Her friends smiled knowingly. Sakura had the biggest crush ever on the school's most wanted man: Uchiha Sasuke. They knew Sakura's goal was to win his heart.

"No reason, Sakura-chan." Tenten said.

"Sakura."

Sakura turned at the voice, almost bumping into another of her good friends, Hyuuga Neji. Smiling up at him, she punched him playfully on the arm. He smiled, but barely, back at her.

"Good summer, eh?" he said, his voice deeper than it had been since she had seen him last. Neji was her best guy friend, and she loved to spend time with him. She didn't like him like that, as all her friends knew, but most girls in the school wanted to murder her for their friendship.

"Hai, Neji-kun. Very nice, indeed."

He nodded, as if expecting her answer, and turned to Hinata.

"I'm picking you up after school today, right? After your volleyball tryouts?"

"What! Hinata-chan's trying out for volleyball?!" Tenten said, smirking at her. Hinata had never wanted to try out for anything, even though she was great at sports.

Hinata smiled, nodding and blushing. Sakura suddenly heard the bell that signaled that class was to begin in 5 minutes. She looked up to Hinata.

"Come on, Hinata, we'll be late. Our class is on the 3rd floor, we've got to hurry!" she said, grabbing Hinata by the arm and pulling her for the stairs.

Neji and Tenten smiled at each other, and walked off for their classes.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_Whew, we made it!_

Sakura set her things down by an empty desk by the window. Hinata chose the desk in front of her.

"You don't have to worry, this teacher's always late."

The sudden voice made Sakura turn around in her seat.

"Oh, yeah, that's right. I forgot, Nara-kun."

Nara Shikamaru merely shrugged his shoulders. He was sitting in the desk in the row on the right of hers, one seat back. His face was looking kinda sullen, and Sakura took note of this. It wasn't often Shikamaru showed his emotions.

Turning back around, she smiled at Hinata. "I guess we're okay, then, Hinata."

Hinata nodded, before a pale, perfectly manicured hand fell on her shoulder.

"Still talking to losers such as Haruno, huh, Hyuuga?"

Yamanaka Ino sneered down at Sakura, poison dripping from her words. Sakura sneered right back.

"Well, well, well. How ya doin', Yamanaka-_chan_?" Sakura said, crossing her arms.

"Fine, Haruno." Ino glanced down at her fingernails. "Yeah, Sasuke-kun and I had a very _interesting_ summer." She smiled at Sakura.

Sakura could feel her face flush at the mention of his name. Her blood boiled with her anger at Ino.

"That's fantastic, Yamanaka. Why don't you go do some_body_ else, and leave me alone." Sakura smirked, using Ino's reputation as the school slut against her. Ino didn't seem to mind.

"That's okay, Haruno. Maybe I'll see you later." Ino walked off, sitting in a desk across the room from where Sakura was. Sakura could feel tears welling up in her eyes. Hinata patted her hand.

"Ano, Sakura-chan. It's okay. Don't let Yamanaka-san get to you like that, huh?" she said, smiling at Sakura. Sakura blinked her eyes, pushing back her tears.

"Arigato, Hinata-chan. You're right."

Sakura had been heartbroken when she had found out Ino was dating Sasuke last year. Ino and Sakura had once been friends, when they were small. When Sakura had told Ino she liked Sasuke, Ino had smiled at her, and told her she supported her. The next week, however, Ino had thrown herself at Sasuke. He couldn't resist her sensual charms, like all boys in the school. The following day, they were going out. Sakura had hated Ino ever since.

At that moment, Uzumaki Naruto walked in, followed by Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto looked very happy to be here, and walked right up to Hinata.

"Hiya, Hinata-chan. How was your summer?" he said, smiling. Hinata blushed.

"I-I had a great s-summer, Naruto-kun."

Naruto loved making Hinata blush, as Sakura knew full well. Hinata had once told Sakura how she felt about Naruto, and Sakura had smiled, glad Hinata had found someone she liked. Sakura tried hard to be the friend to Hinata that Ino wasn't for her, and had become fast friends with Naruto, so they could hang out together.

The plus side for her was that Sakura could spend more time with Naruto's best friend, Sasuke. She was so smitten with him, she sometimes wondered how she even made it through the summer without him.

Sakura smiled at Sasuke, but his attention was elsewhere, staring off in Ino's direction. Sakura felt her heart drop.

"What about you, Sakura-chan? Was your summer good?" Naruto asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

Sakura nodded at him, the smile returning to her face. "Hai, Naruto-kun, it was fine. China was beautiful."

Naruto nodded, smiling. He sat in the desk next to Hinata. Hinata's face was a deeper crimson than Sakura had ever seen it. Sasuke, however, walked away from them towards Ino, his hands in his pockets. Sakura looked down to her desk.

_Well? It's not like I expected him to goggle at me, and fall for me right there. That Ino-bitch is his girlfriend now, and why should I expect him to like me?_

Sakura laid her head down on her desk. Hinata cast her a worried look, but then Naruto grabbed her attention, and she turned around. It was probably best to let Sakura think.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Haruno-san! Please, kindly return your attention to page 17, on polynomials." Kakashi said, making Sakura jerk her head up.

"Gomen, Kakashi-sensei. I-I'll pay attention."

"Thank you, Haruno-san. Now, to factor this problem, use synthetic division…" Kakashi continued with his lesson.

Sakura absentmindedly turned the pages of her new math book. She glanced at Hinata, who was whispering to Naruto, helping him understand a problem. Sakura suddenly got angry at herself.

_Oooh, Sakura! Pull yourself together! Don't get depressed about Sasuke-kun! How would Ino-bitch react to your getting depressed?_

With this in mind, Sakura began writing furiously. She was gonna pass this class, and make Sasuke notice her. Even if it was because she was smart.

_I'll make him notice me…_

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Well, how is it? I wanted to give Sakura that passion she has for Sasuke, and make it seem like she was so in love with him. If that even makes sense. XD**

**Now that this story is fresh in my mind, I may not release chapters every two days like I do with WTLOF. **

**Next Update:**

**November 11th, 2006.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Okay, how do you guys like it? I've been thinking about this for some time. **

**I'm glad I finally get to write this out. I just hope it doesn't turn into some cheesy AU fic. **

**Here's the deal: the chapters focus on Sakura, then Sasuke, then Sakura, and so on. They may go back in time for each one, so I can describe their feelings then. XD**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Naruto, never will (cries quietly…)**

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke walked behind Naruto, the dobe urging him on to their first class. Naruto had been dying to see Hinata, ever since school let out for the summer. Sasuke sighed at his friend's hopeless crush. Since neither one would admit that they like the other, Naruto's relationship with Hinata was going nowhere.

Sasuke was rather dreading going to class. His girlfriend, Yamanaka Ino, was always so hyperactive and flirty. _Why did I agree to go out with her again? Oh, yeah…_

He had agreed to be her boyfriend on account of the current fight he was having with Nara Shikamaru. The boy was hopeless for Yamanaka, as he very well knew. Nara had tried to challenge Sasuke for the title of team captain on the basketball team, and Sasuke had defeated him soundly.

Nara had been so pissed, he attempted to start a fight with Sasuke after school. Sasuke hadn't let Nara beat him, and they ended up storming away from each other. The next day, he had asked out Yamanaka just to make Nara even more pissed.

It was just an added bonus that Yamanaka was the school slut, and seemed to enjoy his company just a little too much.

Gently shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he rounded the corner into his Math class. Naruto instinctively ran to Hinata.

"Hiya, Hinata-chan! How was your summer?"

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke looked at Hinata, then to her friend behind her. His breath caught in his throat. Haruno Sakura, looking out the window beside her, looked more beautiful than he could ever have imagined. Her short pink hair accented her startling emerald eyes, and the school uniform clung to her body in just the right places. She had toned out, and her legs had gotten longer. He looked away from her, for she had just turned around at the sound of Naruto's voice.

He had seen her smile at him out of the corner of his eye. He was trying so hard.

_Don't look at her, don't let her see your blush, look away, anywhere but her…!_

His eyes fell on Ino, seated in her desk, examining her nails. A small trace of a smirk was on her lips.

_Perfect!_

It was his chance to get away. He walked determinedly towards Ino, his hands in his pockets clenched into fists. Sitting down in front of her, he glanced back over to Sakura. Naruto was still taking to Hinata, whose face was bright red. Sakura, however, was looking down at her desk, disappointment written all over her face.

He felt his hands clenching tighter. He was about to stand back up when soft hands were on his shoulders.

"Nyaa, my Sasuke-kun…" Ino whispered into his ear. His thoughts cleared, and all he could think of now was his dislike of the girl behind him.

"Hello, Yamanaka-san."

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! Why won't you call me by name? Why won't you call me Ino-chan?" she pleaded, mock desperation in her voice.

He shrugged his shoulders, his face unreadable. "How was your summer, Yamanaka-san?"

Ino sighed flirtatiously. "Ano, Sasuke-kun. You're so cold!"

Sasuke smirked to himself. _Good…_

**XXXXXXXXX**

Halfway into the class, Sasuke stole a glance over at Shikamaru, whose face was in his hands. The boy had obviously seen his and Ino's exchange, and probably hated the Uchiha right now. Sasuke smirked again.

He could feel his girlfriend's fingers on his back. She just couldn't stop touching him, could she? Her fingers felt like ice on his body. She twirled her fingers in little circles on his back.

Class was normal; well, as normal as any shinobi class could be. They got the first-day lecture, and all of the paperwork that went along with it. Sasuke stuffed his papers into his bag, and walked out of the class as soon as the bell rang.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme, wait!"

Naruto was running to catch up with the Uchiha, who was walking as fast as he could to his next class.

"Did you see Sakura-chan this morning?" Naruto said, sighing. "Little Sakura-chan gets more beautiful every year."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I thought you were madly in love with Hinata-san." Naruto blushed at his words.

"Yeah, well, Sakura-chan's still one of the prettiest girls in school. I don't know why you reject her, Sasuke-teme…"

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke said, and turned a corner, leaving Naruto standing there. Naruto checked his schedule.

_Oh, crap! I have Home Ec. next! That's the most girlish class in the whole school…_

Cursing under his breath, Naruto ran off for his class.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke walked into his 2nd block class, Honors Physics. This was probably the only class he wouldn't have with Naruto, on account of the dobe's, well, a dobe. He didn't expect anyone he knew to be in this class, because it was mainly made up of seniors, and only held 15 people. He put his stuff in a table near the back.

Just as he was taking out his notebooks, a pink-haired girl walked into the classroom. Sakura was a little late, and had no choice but to sit next to Sasuke in the back.

Sasuke sighed to himself, and couldn't help but think how cliché this was. She had put her things next to her on the floor, and was sitting there, her hands in her lap. Sasuke noticed that she was blushing to the roots of her pink hair.

Then, he noticed the looks some of the senior girls were giving them. _There's something in their eyes… Like the urge for blood!_

He was sure Sakura was just as uncomfortable as he was. Looking back to the front of the class, he smirked.

Yuurhi Kurenai walked into class at this moment, cutting through Sasuke's train of thought.

"Hello, class! Welcome to this year's most advanced physics class! This will probably be your hardest and most boring class! Be prepared for tons of homework!" she said, smiling and giving the class a thumbs-up. The rest of the class groaned in unison.

Looking around, Sasuke noticed that he and Sakura were the only juniors in the class. Sakura, the blush having faded from her cheeks, was now writing down everything the teacher said with a kind of passion.

Sasuke opened his notebook to a blank page, and began to write. Keeping his eyes down, he didn't look at Sakura the entire time in case he was blushing. He couldn't help but notice the warmth of her body in the stool next to his. He hoped his face wasn't heating up, but he could already tell that it was.

Not talking, he scrambled out of the room as soon as the bell rang. Hiking his bag father on his shoulders, he ran to his locker, wishing desperately that the shade of red had faded from his face.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Naruto put his bag on the floor, taking a chair behind one of the many tables in the room. The classroom looked like a science lab, but had stoves on each counter. Taking a look around, he sighed.

_I knew it! I don't know anybody here… This class is gonna be so boring…_

As he slumped over his desk, he felt a small tap on his shoulder. Looking up, he was almost caught off guard by Hinata's blushing face.

"M-mind if I sit here, N-Naruto-kun?" she asked, playing with her fingers. Naruto blinked, clearing away his thoughts. He grinned at her.

"Not at all, Hinata-chan!" And with that, he pulled out the chair next to him for her. She blushed even deeper.

"I didn't know you were in this class, Hinata-chan." Naruto continued, still grinning. _Maybe this isn't going to be so bad after all…_

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke put his things down once again in his 3rd class, English II. Naruto was with him in this one, and Sasuke was glad (though he'd never admit it) that his best friend was here. Naruto was seated in front of him, and turned as soon as he sat down.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! You've got to give me a ride today!" he said, fervently. Sasuke sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"Why, dobe?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Hinata-chan's trying out for volleyball, and I'm going to watch her!" he said, punching the air. Sasuke rolled his eyes _again_ at his friend.

"You know, you'll probably make her fumble and mess up. She won't be performing her best with you there staring at her. You'll ruin her chances."

Naruto's face dropped a bit, but then he perked back up. "Then I'll wait outside and surprise her when she comes out! Yeah, that's what I'll do!"

Sasuke was getting frustrated. "Hey, dobe, I never agreed to give you a ride. And, you'll miss your bus if you stay too late."

Naruto clenched his fists on Sasuke's desk. Winking at him, he stuck out his tongue. "Fine, Sasuke-teme. I'll just get _Sakura-chan_ to give me a ride home. She's staying anyway to support Hinata."

Sasuke blinked, but then shrugged his shoulders back at him. "Go ahead. I'm sure she'd be happy to do it."

Getting nowhere, Naruto turned back around. Just then, Sakura walked into the room, followed by Hinata. Hinata was blushing, and talking hurriedly to Sakura, who was smiling and laughing at her friend. Naruto, seizing his chance, stood and walked over to them.

"Hi, Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan." he said, putting emphasis on Sakura's name. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at Sasuke, who was attempting to look the coolest he could be, and coming very close.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, I was wondering if you could give me and Sasuke-teme a ride after school." he whispered to Sakura. Sasuke caught his name mentioned.

"Dobe, I don't n-" he began, before Naruto hushed him, still looking at Sakura. She smiled, and nodded her head.

"Sure, I don't mind. You're staying for the volleyball tryouts, right?" she said, smiling still. Sasuke wanted to protest, but after seeing her smile, he gave up. Naruto nodded.

"Yup! I want to see Hinata-chan rock the court!" he said, turning to Hinata and grinning at her. Hinata blushed, if it was possible, even deeper.

"H-hai, Naruto-kun."

Sakura smiled, and walked off, Hinata following her. They sat in seats in the back of the room, on the opposite side of Sasuke and Naruto. Hinata immediately began whispering to Sakura. Sasuke turned on his friend.

"Hey, dobe, what was that about, huh?" he whispered fiercely to Naruto. Naruto winked at him again.

"I'm doing Sasuke-teme a favor."

Sasuke put his hand on his head. "What will Yamanaka-san say?" he said, mainly to himself. Naruto turned around to face the front, still smirking at his friend.

Maito Gai walked in at that moment, and class began.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Well, the only review so far said that they didn't like the fact that Ino was a slut. I, for one, dislike Ino. But, she's not like a prostitute, or anything. She just has a reputation for being seductive, not sleeping around. Sorry if that wasn't clearer. **

**Right now, I'm home from school, due to a loss in my family. Well, not a death or anything, but my cat had to be put to sleep yesterday, and I'm devastated. His name was Waffles, and he was one of my best friends. T.T Anywhoo, my mom let me stay home because I cried my eyes out that night, and I had a killed headache and heartache this morning…**

**So, this chapter's dedicated to Waffles, my cat of only 2 years and 2 months. **

**Next Update:**

**NOVEMBER 15TH, 2006**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**How is it? Love reviews, people! **

**Bad news: For my WTLOF lovers, the story is coming to a close! I feel bad, but also good, about ending it. All I have left is to write the epilogue. So, yeah…**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or any of its related characters. (Wow, that was boring…)**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sakura eagerly wanted to be in this class. It was supposed to be the hardest science class in the school. She should've expected _him _to be there, but, as usual, she was too flustered to think about it. When she was the Uchiha sitting in the class, digging through his bag, she felt her heart stop.

_Oh, oh, oh my gosh! It's him!! And, and, the only seat is next to him…!!_

Sakura couldn't believe her luck. And, Ino wasn't here, giving her a clear field. She hesitantly walked to the chair beside him. Putting her things down, she saw him glance over at her. She thought she was going to die right then and there.

Sakura silently cursed her hormones for the deep red heat that she could feel on her face. She was slightly scared as well. Some of the other girls were shooting death glares at her. Sakura waited, hoping he would speak up.

The boy never seemed to notice her, excepting that one glance. Sakura felt her heart drop again. She was about to speak up when their teacher walked in. Sakura cursed herself again for her cowardice.

Sakura wasn't paying attention as their teacher rambled on about something like "homework" and "toughest". She didn't care, she could handle it.

Thinking this seemed to inspire her. _Yeah, I can! I'll try my hardest in this class, for then surely Sasuke will notice me…_

She pulled out her things and began to write fervently. Sasuke wasn't writing, but instead looking at the teacher, a blank look in his eyes. Sakura couldn't help but feel disappointed.

When class ended, she hoped to say something, anything, to him. But, he left so fast, she could've sworn he was flying.

_That's odd…_

Gingerly picking up her things, Sakura headed out of the room.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Halfway to her next class, she caught Hinata walking out of her Home Ec. class, looking extremely flustered. A few minutes later, Uzumaki Naruto walked out, a slight pink tinge to his cheeks. Sakura smirked to herself.

"So, Hinata-chan, how was class?" she asked coyly. Hinata smiled softly at her friend, and blushed deeper.

"O-oh my, S-Sakura-chan…" she said, clutching her things tighter. Sakura smiled, and put a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Why don't you tell me all about it, Hinata-chan?" she said, laughing.

"H-he, well, he's coming this afternoon, to t-tryouts…" she whispered. Sakura grinned knowingly.

"I wonder why, eh, Hinata-chan?" Sakura said, winking at Hinata. The Hyuuga proceeded to tell Sakura all about her class, whispering in her ear. Sakura smiled to entire time, as the two made their way to their next class.

Walking in, Sakura was stopped on her way to a seat by none other than the subject of Hinata's tale, Naruto. He was looking excited.

"Hi, Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan." he said, a trace of a laugh in his words. Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm. What did Hinata see in him?

"Hey, Sakura-chan, I was wondering if you could give me and Sasuke-teme a ride after school." Naruto continued, whispering into her ear. Sakura's heart started pounding even harder.

_Give Sasuke-kun a ride?! Oh, Kami, you really do love me!!_

Attempting to remain clam, Sakura inwardly shushed herself. Gathering up courage she didn't know she had, she answered calmly.

"Sure, I don't mind. You're staying for the volleyball tryouts, right?"

Naruto nodded at her. She didn't notice Sasuke's protest, but went right on to sit in her seat, Hinata following her. Sakura felt like her heart was going to spring out of her ribcage.

Hinata leaned over. "Are you s-sure about this, Sakura-chan?" she asked timidly.

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan. It'll be fine." _I think._

The teacher, Maito Gai, walked in at that moment, and motioned for the class to be quiet. Sakura got her things out again, and prepared to write hard.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sakura sighed to herself as the bell rang. _Kami, I have so many things to do… I don't know if writing down everything the sensei says is the best idea._

In the hall, Sakura and Hinata made their way to the gym. Phys. Ed. they also had together. On the way there, they ran into Tenten, talking excitedly to Neji. Tenten called her friends over.

"Hey, what's up guys?" she said, while Neji gave a slight nod of acknowledgement. Sakura smiled.

"Nothing much, why don't you ask Hinata-chan about her Home Ec. class?" Sakura said, winking at Tenten. Tenten immediately got the message.

"Ooh, sounds lovey-dovey to me. Hinata-chan, don't you go and run away with Naruto-san, you hear?" she said teasingly.

Her three friends smiled as Hinata's face flushed. "H-huh?"

"So, anyways, where are you going, Sakura-chan?" Tenten continued.

"P.E. And you?"

"Same here! Yes, finally a class we have together!" Tenten put her hand on her forehead in relief.

"I've got to go." Neji said, unexpectedly. The girls waved at him.

"See you later, then!" Sakura called, as Neji walked down the hallway. Looking over at Tenten, she saw the girl eying Neji as he walked away from them. Sakura elbowed Hinata softly, sniggering.

Putting on a swooning voice, Sakura spoke up. "Oh, Hinata-chan! I think Tenten's falling for the Hyuuga boy! Whatever will we do?" Hinata giggled softly. Tenten whipped her head around.

"Shut it, will you?!" she whispered heatedly. Her face had turned a deep pink. Sakura put her hands on the side of her face.

"Oh, Neji-kun! I love you, I love you, so much!" she said, imitating Tenten. Grabbing her friend's wrist, Tenten dragged Sakura off, still blushing. Hinata followed them, smirking knowingly.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Everyone was seated on the floor of the gym; girls on one side, and boys on the other. The gym teacher, Umino Iruka, had divided them.

"Okay, kids! Today we'll be working on basketball. It's the beginning of the season, so why not try it out?" he said, smiling at the kids. Sakura sighed to herself.

_Basketball? Why couldn't it be anything other then basketball…?_

It wasn't because she was bad at it, no. She was probably the best girl in there. But, that means she'd have to play Sasuke at some point or other, because he was the best boy in the class. Hinata, however, was looking worried. She stunk at basketball.

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan, you'll do fine!" Sakura whispered reassuringly. Hinata nodded, still looking worried.

Iruka told them to divide themselves into pairs, and play one-on-one. Tenten decided to pair with one of her friends, Rock Lee. Hinata instinctively reached out and grabbed Sakura's hand. Sakura squeezed it gently.

"Come on, play with me, huh, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata nodded again, and stood up to follow Sakura. Sakura led her over to a goal in the back of the gym. Grabbing a basketball, Sakura began to dribble.

"Now, when you move, shift your weight on your feet like this." Sakura said, demonstrating a lay-up. Hinata clapped.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, you're so good at t-this. I'm terrible." Hinata said, smiling shyly and burying her face in her hands. Sakura grinned.

"I practice a lot, Hinata-chan. That's why I'm so good." It was true. Basketball had been Sakura's favorite sport, even before she met Sasuke the Basketball King. Her body was built to run.

Walking to Hinata, Sakura positioned her hands so that she could dribble the ball easier. "Like this."

Hinata nodded her head once. "Okay, I-I'll try, Sakura-chan."

Hinata ran up to the goal, dribbling weakly, and shot the ball, her eyes closed. Surprisingly, the ball neatly fell into the goal with a soft 'swoosh'. Sakura clapped this time.

"Ah! Good job, Hinata-chan! Especially since your eyes were closed!" Sakura said, smiling. Hinata looked surprised for a moment, then laughed along with Sakura.

Sakura persuaded Hinata to play a one-on-one game, which Sakura won. But, Hinata came very close, with the final score being 10-7. Sakura walked with Hinata back into the locker room.

"Great play out there, Hinata-chan!" Sakura said, pulling off her sweaty gym shirt. Hinata blushed, and gave a soft word of thanks.

"I wanna see how good you are at volleyball next, Hinata-chan!" Sakura continued, before the two finished their changing and left for their final class.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sakura let her bag fall to the ground at the nearest seat available. Slumping in her chair, she sighed.

"That was a work-out, Hinata-chan." she muttered to Hinata, who was sitting behind her. Hinata laughed softly.

Sakura sighed in frustration. This was her least favorite class: History. Asuma-sensei droned on and on about the Hokages, previous wars, blah blah blah… Sakura did well in the class regardless, but still hated the subject.

She was startled out of her thoughts by the annoying voice of Yamanaka Ino, sitting across the room, talking fiercely to Sasuke.

"…You know, Sasuke-kun, you really should call me by name!"

Sasuke had a look on his face of pure distaste. "I'm sorry, Yamanaka-san."

"Ugh! Sasuke-_kun_, pur-leeez!" Ino continued. Her voice had a whine to it. "Not even Yamanaka-chan?"

Sasuke just shook his head at her. "I'm sorry, Yamanaka-san." he repeated.

Sakura sniggered quietly to herself. _Ino-bitch is getting exactly what she deserves…_

Rubbing her hands together evil, Sakura kept up her slightly good mood until the bell rang. Breathing a sigh of relief at her escape from boredom, Sakura picked up her things and left the room slowly, followed by Hinata. Tenten met up with them on the way out.

"Anyone need a ride after tryouts?" Tenten was wearing her gym stuff still, since she was going out for volleyball too. She had Study Hall last period, so no one complained about her clothes. Her bag was slung carelessly over her shoulder. Sakura shook her head at her question.

"Nah, I'm giving Hinata-chan and some friends a ride. Thanks anyway." Sakura said.

"Maybe, Tenten wants to give a ride to Neji-nii, you think?" Hinata said, her voice unusually steady. Tenten blinked as her friends giggled.

"I don't know what you're talking about, guys." she said, hoisting her bag up higher on her shoulder, her face slightly pink. Sakura and Hinata followed her to the gym, still laughing to themselves.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sakura sat by herself in the bleachers. She watched her friends stand in the ring in the center of the court, listening to the volleyball coach, Kurenai. She put her face in her hands as she leaned on her knees.

_So boring… At least Tenten and Hinata are happy…_

A hand fell on her shoulder, causing her to whip her head up. Turning, startled, her eyes fell on Naruto, grinning stupidly.

"What's up, Sakura-chan?" he asked, his grin wide. A bored-looking Sasuke stood behind him, his arms crossed. Sakura gained control of herself, trying to hide her obvious shock at Naruto.

"Nothing much, Naruto-kun." she said, smiling sweetly. Naruto took the seat beside her before she could protest. Sasuke sat behind Naruto, a bleacher higher from where she sat.

"Tenten's trying out, too?" Naruto continued. Sakura nodded at him. She turned her head back around to the court as the circle broke apart, and assumed positions on the court. She smiled as Hinata nervously took mid-center.

"Is Hinata-chan any good?" Naruto whispered to her. Sakura smiled.

"If her volleyball is anything like her basketball, then no. But, I've never seen her play, so I can't say for sure."

"Oh, but Sakura-chan's great at basketball… I thought Hinata-chan would be too…" Naruto said, his face drifting off before he smiled again. "But, you're so good you make up for Hinata-chan!"

Sakura blushed, trying to hide her happiness at his compliment. "Thank you."

"Don't tell him this," he said, whispering softly and leaning closer to her. "But you're probably better than Sasuke-teme."

Sakura blushed even deeper at this. "O-oh, I'm not that good…" she said, waving her hand absentmindedly. Naruto just chuckled at her.

"Whatever you say, Sakura-chan…"

Letting her eyes drift back over to the court, she watched as Tenten pulled her arm back and hit the ball up into the air. Tenten, who had played ever year since she was a freshman, was great, and had no doubt she would be on the team. Kurenai still made her try out, though. In fact, Tenten played on the school girl's basketball team, the volleyball team, the tennis team, and the swim team. She was MVP last year in volleyball. Sakura smiled at her friend.

Hinata, on the other hand, was not very sporty. She was much better at drawing, and was the artsy type. Sakura supposed she was trying out for volleyball so Naruto would notice her. Sakura sighed inwardly at her friend's shyness and desperation for Naruto.

Sakura played on the basketball team, devoting everything to that. Last year, though, she had injured her knee, and wasn't allowed to play the season. She had decided to take up drama, and was really good at it. This year, however, she was eager for basketball to once more be her "thing".

She tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear. _Come on, Hinata… Make Naruto proud!_ She smiled to herself.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**This one was really talky. Well, it's my fault, but whatever… There were a lot of breaks, too. _Way to go, dork…_ :P**

**Next up is Sasuke! swoon This has been NA, giving ya'll a salute as I sign off!**

**Next update: (drum roll)**

**NOVEMBER 14TH, 2006!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Thanks to all my avid reviewers and readers! I really appreciate you guys, and I can't thank you enough. XD**

**I'm planning on writing a new story, I just gotta get the idea down. I'm happy you guys like!**

**Here's chapter 4!**

**Wait, I forgot…**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. There, I said it!**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke put his books into his gym locker, and pulled on his t-shirt. Naruto, who was changing for gym as well, was constantly talking about his class with Hinata. Sasuke tried to shut out his annoying voice, but Naruto just didn't know when to shut up. Slamming his gym locker shut, he glared at Naruto before making his way back into the gym.

Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata were leaning against the folded bleachers, talking away happily. All the girls were on the right, and the boys were on the left. Sasuke walked over to a spot near the edge of the gym, his back leaning against the wall as he sat.

Naruto ran out of the locker room only a few minutes later. He scrambled over to sit next to Sasuke. Sasuke sighed in frustration.

Why did that baka have to sit next to him?

"Oh, look! There's Sakura-chan's friend, um, what's her name…?" Naruto said.

"Tenten?"

"Yeah!" Naruto smiled at Sasuke. "Yeah, she's supposed to be the best one at sports and stuff. You should challenge her."

"A girl? No way, dobe." Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Hmph! Sasuke-teme, you're no fun!" Naruto put on a mock pout.

The gym coach, Umino Iruka, blew on his whistle, hard. He told them to break into pairs, and play one-on-one basketball. Sasuke glanced over at Sakura, faintly hoping she might want to play him. He had heard she was good…

He then glanced at Tenten, noticing how hard the ball slammed into the ground when she dribbled. He became slightly interested in playing her, but then her annoying friend Lee came to play with her instead. Naruto, however, was looking expectantly at Sasuke.

"Well, we gonna play or what?" he said impatiently.

Sasuke gave no reply, and instead walked up to a goal and picked up the basketball.

"You're going down, bastard!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically. Sasuke, giving no indication that he heard, immediately launched into game-mode. Needless to say, he kicked Naruto's butt.

"Aw, come on, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said as they walked out towards the locker rooms. "I hadn't had time to stretch properly, I shoulda won!"

Girls sighed as Sasuke and Naruto walked across the gym. They were all so happy to see the Uchiha in his thin, sweaty gym shirt.

Pulling his locker shut, Sasuke slung his black bag over his shoulder. Naruto pulled his bright orange shirt on and picked up his bright orange pack.

"I seriously shoulda won that time…" he muttered to himself, as he followed Sasuke out of the gym and into the crowded hallway.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke was half-surprised, but half-expected that Sakura was in his last class as well. _I have every class with her… and most classes with Yamanaka-san. This is just great…_

Putting his things down in chair in the row closest to the window, he sighed deeply. He hated History, no matter how nice everyone said Asuma-sensei was. History was history, so why couldn't it stay that way?

He was happy Ino wasn't there, glad for the peace. Ino drove him crazy. His calm demeanor was short-lived, however, as Ino bounded into the room a few seconds after he had that thought. She waltzed right up to him and planted her butt firmly in the seat behind him.

"Hi, my Sasuke-kun…" she said, smiling sweetly. He didn't turn to face her.

"Hello, Yamanaka-san." At the sound of his name for her, she immediately struck up an argument. Sasuke blocked her noise out of his ears.

_Just great…_

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke followed the excited blonde out of the class. (A/N: Naruto, I mean.) Naruto was almost full to bursting with excitement. He just couldn't wait to see Hinata play.

"So, you're not taking my advice?" Sasuke asked quietly as they walked into the gym.

Naruto had a blank look, before turning and finding a seat. Sasuke continued.

"About messing her up by being here, I mean."

"Heh, I guess not…" Naruto said sheepishly, obviously haven forgotten. "It'll be fine."

Scanning the gym, Naruto caught sight of a pink-haired girl sitting on the bleachers in the far corner. Grabbing Sasuke's arm, he dragged the boy over to her. Naruto put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up quickly.

"What's up, Sakura-chan?" he asked. Sasuke, however, just sat and let the two talk. He watched as Sakura's face changed from happiness, to embarrassment, to a delicate shade of pink. He smirked to himself.

Then, the circle in the middle of the court broke apart. He watched the young Hyuuga girl shakily take a spot in the middle of the court. Tenten, in the back, served the ball up. It flew into the air and directly towards the other side of the net.

Sasuke had to admit, the serve was perfect. The small crowd in the gym cheered for their friends, different names ringing out around the room. Sakura put her hands in the air, and cheered for Hinata and Tenten.

Naruto stood, and started to yell loudly for Hinata. Before he could finish, Sakura clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Shh! You don't want to mess up Hinata!" she said fiercely. Naruto nodded.

"Okay." He sat back down.

The ball came straight for Hinata, who, thankfully, hadn't noticed Naruto's attempted cheer. She readied herself, a look of determination on her face. When the ball came down, she hit it up with her wrists, causing it to soar gracefully back over the net.

"Yes! That was great!" Sakura said. Naruto nodded vigorously.

Tryouts continued until Kurenai blew her whistle. She told the girls something, which was inaudible to the crowd, and the girls began to run around the gym. Sakura stood up and stretched.

"Well, it's almost over. I'm gonna go outside and pull the car around. Wanna come?" she said, smiling shyly. Naruto nodded, and Sasuke just stood with them. They made their way to the doors of the gym, Sakura in the lead.

"Hey, Sakura."

Sasuke turned at the sound, and saw Neji coming up to them. The group waited for the Hyuuga to catch up. Sakura smiled at him.

"Hinata told me you were giving her a ride instead of me. Is that right?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I am. Is that okay?" Neji nodded back at her.

"Hey, um, Sakura, can I talk to you for a bit?" Neji grabbed her arm gently and led her a few feet away from Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke glared with distaste at the Hyuuga.

_Want to talk in private, eh? Hmph…_

He noticed the slight pink in Neji's face as he whispered fiercely to Sakura. Sakura nodded for a while, then broke out in a smile. She hit the boy gently on the arm, laughing. Neji looked away, then waved and began to walk back to the school. Sakura strolled back over to Naruto and Sasuke.

"What did Hyuuga want?" Naruto asked.

Sakura smiled. "Nothing much. Just a little 'girl talk'."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at her in confusion. His question was on the tip of his tongue, but Sasuke held it in. After all, Hyuuga Neji was none of his concern. Sakura pushed past them and walked out of the gym. They followed.

She strolled over to her deep blue convertible, smiling at them. Naruto ran up to it.

"No freakin' way! This is _your_ car?"

Sakura nodded, still smiling. "Like it?"

"Do I!? This has gotta be worth a lot of bucks!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke just stood behind them, hands in his pockets. He, personally, thought the car was nice, but nowhere near his. Sasuke drove a black Viper, best car at school. He didn't say any of this to Sakura or Naruto.

Sakura walked to the driver's side and slid in. She kept the door open as she turned the key. The engine roared to life. Leaning out, she grinned at them.

"Well, gonna get in or not?"

Naruto and Sasuke opened the door and got in the back. As he sat, Sasuke noticed a faint smell of strawberries in the car. It was sweet, and smelled just like her. He leaned back, breathing in deeply.

Sakura slid her ID off of her neck and hung it on the mirror. She released the break and backed the car up. Smoothly gliding out of the parking spot, she drove up to the front of the school.

The girls trying out were just leaving the building. Hinata walked out, slightly panting and accompanied by a very sweaty Tenten. Hinata waved as she spotted Sakura's car. Sakura rolled down the window as her two friends approached.

"Hey! How'd it go?" she asked.

Hinata smiled shyly. "I th-think it went rather w-well, Sakura-chan."

"Well, good!" Sakura replied. Hinata opened the passenger door and sat down lightly. Tenten remained at the window.

"I'll see you guys later! Neji-kun offered to give me a ride…" Tenten said, turning pink at the thought. Sakura winked at her.

"See you later, then."

Sasuke sat in silence as Sakura pulled up to Naruto's house first.

"Thanks for the ride, Sakura-chan!" Naruto called before winking at Sasuke and running up to his house. Hinata smiled as he entered his door.

"So, Sasuke-kun. Where do you live?" Sakura asked as she drove down the street.

"Um… several miles from here."

"O-oh, okay… Mind if I drop off Hinata-chan first, since her house is right here?" Sasuke noticed that Sakura's face, though facing forward, was slightly pink.

"Hn."

Sakura pulled into Hinata's manor. The huge wrap-around driveway was barred by an enormous gate. Pulling in front of the gate, Sakura smiled at her best friend.

"See you tomorrow, eh, Hinata-chan?" she said, her hands still on the wheel.

"H-hai, Sakura-chan." Hinata closed the door to the car softly and walked up to the gate. She punched in a number code and the gate smoothly slid open. Sakura waited until Hinata had closed the gate again before driving off.

Sasuke let himself enjoy the silence, leaning back and closing his eyes. It was a few seconds until he realized he hadn't told Sakura where he lived.

"Turn right here." he said, as she pulled up to a light.

"Right."

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, this one was kinda short. It's not my fault! I set this date for myself, see, and I kept thinking I had until the 15th to update! I'm such an idiot… T.T**

**So I typed this one super-quick. That's why it's short. Hope you enjoy regardless!**

**Next Update:**

**NOVEMBER 18TH, 2006!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Reading over the last chapter, I realized it kinda sucked. Sorry, I wrote it late at night, while I just got outta the bath and was very sleepy… Gomen. XD**

**Well, here's the next one, hope it's better then the last. I writing this in 2nd block, and I'm wide awake! **

**I'm also working on a new oneshot, one for snarphakat. It's LeexSakura, just for her! It's coming along nicely… **

**Here's the next chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: No tengo el Naruto. Me gustaria tener el Naruto, pero no tengo. Muy mal no tengo… (Translation: I don't own Naruto. I would like to own Naruto, but I don't. It's very bad that I don't…)**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sakura could feel her heart about to beat out of her chest. Uchiha Sasuke, the school's hottest heartthrob, was riding in the back of her car. She could've died.

She was trying really hard not to faint with excitement.

She turned right at the light, just like he said, and drove down a small street. She waited for him to continue.

"Here."

She turned in the direction he was pointing. She was surprised she even managed to drive with him back there. Now, the car was smoothly rolling down an empty street. No kids played on the street. Houses were boarded up, and windows were shut.

Sakura blinked. "T-this is where you live, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

He pointed to the largest house in the neighborhood. She pulled into the driveway of the huge mansion.

"Sasuke… kun?" she asked questioningly. He simply ignored her and opened the door to the car. She shut the engine off and opened her door, leaning on the roof of the car.

"Sasuke-kun?" she repeated, a little louder.

He stopped on his walk up to his 'house'. He turned to face her.

"Yeah, I live here." he said simply.

"Why is it so…?" she couldn't continue.

"So empty? I live by myself."

She bowed her head, her bottom lip bit in concentration. "But…?"

"Hey."

She looked up.

"Thanks for the ride."

Sakura, forgetting her thoughts at the sound of slight kindness in his voice, grinned slightly. She then blushed deeply.

"O-of course, S-Sasuke-kun…"

He smirked at her, then turned and walked up to his house. Opening the door, he waved a hand behind him before shutting it. Sakura sighed, and slid back into her car.

**Nice conversation, dumb-ass. **Inner Sakura was laughing at her.

_Shut up. It was… unexpected!_

**Yeah, okay.**

Sakura tried to force down the blush still on her face. She pulled away, taking the long way back home.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Saki-chan, I'm home!" she called as she walked in the door. Saki, poking her head out into the hall, smiled at her.

"Excellent! You can help me with dinner, Sakura-sama."

"Ugh, do I have to?" Sakura threw her bag on the floor next to the kitchen door.

"Yes. Your parents are still out, Sakura-sama."

Sakura sighed. Her parents were always gone. They were on an extended trip to South Africa right now, seeing as they were both scientists. (A/N: Totally made that up.)

"How was your day, Sakura-sama?" asked Saki as she put a piece of fish into a frying pan.

"It was great, Saki-chan! After school, Hinata-chan had volleyball tryouts. She did wonderful!"

"Really? Well, good for her!" Saki knew about Hinata's shyness and lack of confidence.

They continued to fix their meal, chatting away amiably. When they were finished, Sakura left shortly to go up to her room and put her things away. On her way up the stairs, she couldn't help but think of Sasuke, all alone in that deserted part of town.

The smell of fried fish alerted her to the dinner downstairs. Clearing her head, she carelessly threw her things in her room and ran back downstairs.

Sitting herself down, she smiled and breathed in the wonderful smell of the food in front of her. "Let's eat, Saki-chan! This looks fantastic!"

Saki nodded, and they began their meal.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sakura let her thoughts get the best of her that night as she lay in her bed. Of course, she always thought of Sasuke, but now… it was different. It wasn't thoughts of longing, but thoughts of worry. She felt compassion for the young man who lived all alone. She also couldn't help but wonder why.

_I mean, Sasuke-kun has money. Lots of it. He drives the nicest car, wears the coolest clothes, and has the most expensive things… Then, why does he live alone? Shouldn't his parents provide him money?_

Sakura's thoughts swirled around in her head. It was all so confusing. Before she knew it, though, she was drifting off to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sakura rubbed her eyes, the smell of French toast wafting into her nose. She breathed deeply, enjoying her last moments of sleep before school began. She heard the familiar knock on the door.

"Time to get up, Sakura-sama!"

Groaning, she sat up and fell out of bed. The loud 'thunk' on the floor startled Saki.

"A-are you okay, Sakura-sama?"

"Hai…" Sakura mumbled wearily.

Standing up, she dusted her jammies off. She got in the shower, and was ready to go 30 minutes later.

Walking downstairs, she smiled brightly at Saki.

"I'm going now, Saki-chan!" The maid merely nodded.

Hopping in her car, Sakura set off for her 2nd day of her junior year at Konoha High.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"I made it!"

Tenten nearly toppled Sakura as she was walking into the school. "Wha-what?"

"I made it!"

"Volleyball?"

"Uh, duh."

"That's great! I knew it!" Sakura smiled at the girl, then looked at Hinata behind her.

"What about you, Hinata-chan?"

"Um…"

"She made it as well!" Tenten said, smiling and draping her arm around Hinata's shoulder. Hinata smiled shyly but proudly.

"Great!" Sakura and her friends all laughed. "Oh!" Sakura said, turning to Tenten and winking. "How was the ride home yesterday?"

Tenten blinked, brought out of her excitement. "Um… it was okay…"

Sakura grinned. "Well, since you won't tell me, I'll ask Neji-kun." Leaning outwards, she smiled at someone behind Tenten.

Tenten whirled around, to come face to face with Hyuuga Neji.

"N-Neji-kun!" she managed to get out. Sakura and Hinata giggled to themselves. Sakura was immediately reminded of her conversation with Neji yesterday. He had asked Sakura about Tenten. She smiled at them, happy for them.

"Me and Hinata have class, so, uh, we'll see you later, Tenten! Neji-kun!" Sakura said, grabbing Hinata and pulling her off. Tenten looked helplessly after her friends.

Sakura dragged Hinata behind the corner of the next hallway so that they were still in hear-shot of their friends. Neji's voice had less strength to it than normal. Hinata and Sakura giggled again.

"Um…" he said. No response from Tenten.

"Well…" he continued. Then, there was an exasperated sigh from Tenten.

"You know, if you're gonna ask a lady out, you have to be more _chic_ about it." she said, a hint of teasing to her voice.

"Uh… okay?" Neji's voice was faltering. Then he laughed. "You're right!"

"So…" Tenten commanded.

"You wanna go out this weekend?" he asked, still laughing slightly.

"There, that wasn't so hard, now was it?"

Sakura groaned. "Could they be anymore hopeless?" Hinata laughed, then shushed her. Poking their heads around the corner, they saw Tenten and Neji walking down the hall together, slightly closer than usual.

Sakura sighed. "Well, it's an improvement. Now, all that's left is you, Hinata-chan."

Hinata blushed. "M-me?"

"Yeah, we've gotta get you together with Naruto-kun!"

Hinata backed up. "Wha…"

Sakura laughed, then clenched her fists determinedly. "Operation: Uzumaki Hinata is now under way! Let's go, Hinata-chan!" And, grabbing hold of a bewildered Hinata, she pulled her off to class.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Yamanaka."

"Haruno."

The two gave their usual greeting as Ino swept by Sakura on the way to her seat. Sakura didn't even look up. It wasn't until she noticed Ino was still standing there that she did.

"Um, can I help you?"

"Who told you that you could give _my _Sasuke-kun a ride home?"

"Naruto." Sakura answered coolly. Ino wasn't going to make her mad today.

"You wait, bitch. I'll give you what's coming to you." Ino's eyes narrowed in anger.

"What's going on?"

A deep, bored voice made Ino turn around. Her boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke, stood right behind her. Her eyes widened.

"Uh, n-nothing, Sasuke-kun." Ino smiled weakly. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Grabbing Ino by the wrist, he led her off to their seats, mouthing a "Sorry." to Sakura. Sakura was just happy for the absence of her archenemy. She smiled coyly to herself.

_What's coming to me? Well, well, well. Catch me if you can…_

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Look, look, look! There he is, Hinata-chan!"

Sakura was whispering fiercely to Hinata, and was pointing to Naruto. "You've got to make your move!" she continued. Hinata's face was pale and she was shaking her head frantically.

"N-no! I c-can't do it, Sa-Sakura-chan!"

"Yes, you can! Go on!" Pushing Hinata lightly in Naruto's direction, Sakura smiled. Hinata, however, doubled back and whirled around behind Sakura's back. Naruto chose that moment to walk over to them.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan." he said, waving and smiling.

"Hey, Naruto-kun." Sakura said breezily.

"H-hi, N-Naruto-kun." Hinata squeaked.

"So, Hinata-chan, did you make the team?" Naruto continued.

Hinata's face turned an even deeper, if it was possible, red. Her mouth wouldn't work, so she nodded her head slightly. Naruto gave her the thumbs-up.

"Way to go!"

Sakura laughed at them. "Yeah, she played really good yesterday, didn't she?" Naruto nodded. Hinata, her heart going a million miles an hour, squeaked again and sat down promptly in her seat.

"Hinata-chan, are you feeling okay?" Naruto asked, and put a hand on her forehead. Hinata fainted.

"Hinata-chan!"

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Yeah, hope it was good. I still don't know how to add the Sasusaku bit, but it will come to me in time. Now, I'm working on the Naruhina part. **

**Well, yeah… **

**Next Update:**

**NOVEMBER 20TH, 2006!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I'm really sorry for the long wait, guys! My computer's all buggy, and I wish I could get it to work.**

**Plus, I haven't felt real creative lately. Maybe it's just the holiday times, and it's going to my head… O.O**

**Well, anyways, here it is. **

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, yeah, you know the drill. Me no own.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke stood at the doorway, watching his girlfriend attempt to harass poor Sakura. Ino, though, was failing miserably if she was trying to get Sakura angry.

_This crap has gone on long enough._

With that thought, he marched over to his girlfriend and stood behind her.

"What's going on here?"

His voice seemed to startle her. "S-Sasuke-kun!"

From there on, he drowned out the sound of her voice. God, she was annoying…

Grabbing her arm, he pulled her off, silently apologizing to Sakura. Ino did not seem too happy with him.

"Why'd you pull me off, Sasuke-kun? That slut needed to be straightened out!" Ino pouted at him.

He rolled his eyes. "What did she need to be 'straightened out' about?"

Ino chose not to reply. Instead, she crossed her arms in front of her and didn't face him, mumbling something about "bitch" and "my Sasuke-kun…"

_God, this day is already becoming such a pain in the ass…_

**XXXXXXXXX**

The day passed without incident, much to Sasuke's relief. The last thing he needed was a commotion with Ino.

Now, he was sitting in his last class, History. _Man, having this class everyday is gonna be so annoying…_

As he stared out the window, he smirked to himself. He couldn't help but remember his little "talk" with Sakura yesterday…

Flashback:

"_Sasuke… kun?" she asked questioningly. He simply ignored her and opened the door to the car. She shut the engine off and opened her door, leaning on the roof of the car._

"_Sasuke-kun?" she repeated, a little louder._

_He stopped on his walk up to his 'house'. He turned to face her. _

"_Yeah, I live here." he said simply. _

"_Why is it so…?" she couldn't continue._

"_So empty? I live by myself."_

_She bowed her head, her bottom lip bit in concentration. "But…?"_

"_Hey."_

_She looked up._

"_Thanks for the ride." _

_Sakura, forgetting her thoughts at the sound of slight kindness in his voice, grinned slightly. She then blushed deeply._

"_O-of course, S-Sasuke-kun…"_

End Flashback

Sasuke smiled smugly. He was right proud of himself, especially since he didn't make a fool of himself in front of Sakura. He loved making her blush. Well, he made every girl blush, but she was a special case…

Now, he glanced over at her. Her face was screwed up in concentration, writing furiously. He smirked.

_She's such a goof…_

"Hey."

He turned is gaze behind him, looking at his girlfriend. Her arms were crossed, and she wasn't looking at him.

"Why'd you pull me off her, anyways?" she continued.

Sasuke just turned back around. "Hn."

"I'm serious, Sasuke-kun! That bitch was trying to steal you away from me! I needed payback…"

"How does giving me a ride constitute as 'stealing me away'?"

She ignored him. "You didn't need to interfere!"

He kept his mouth shut, hoping to end the conversation. Ino, however, wasn't satisfied.

"Well, anyways, forget that. I already have a plan for my revenge…"

Sasuke turned back around to look at her. "Oh?"

"Yes, my dear Sasuke-kun. Forehead-girl is gonna regret getting on my bad side for the last time!" Ino's face had a scowl of pure hatred on it.

"Hn."

_Whatever she's planning, it better not be too drastic…_

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Sasuke-teme!"

_Damn…_

Naruto came running up to him, his hair flying wildly. His bag was clutched in one hand and he was dragging a very angry Chouji behind him.

"What?" Sasuke snapped.

"Chouji-san has a message from Shikamaru for you."

"Really?" Sasuke replied, sarcastic. He arched an eyebrow.

"Well, go ahead." he continued, waving his hand. Chouji's face was a deep purple, his anger obvious. He clenched his hands.

"Shikamaru wants a game. Basketball, one-on-one. Tomorrow, after school." He was talking through clenched teeth, every word a strain. Chouji hated Sasuke just as much as Shikamaru, but only because of what he did to his best friend.

"Fine."

Sasuke kept it short and sweet. He motioned for Naruto to follow him as he walked away from the furious Akamichi (A/N: I think that's how you spell it, but I'm too lazy to look it up and make sure. :P).

_This is gonna be good._

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Really?"

Naruto had caught up with the Uchiha, and was now running slightly to keep up with his long strides.

"You're gonna take on Shikamaru in basketball?" the blonde continued.

"That's what it looks like."

Naruto was silent for a while, then spoke up again. "What if he wins?"

"Yeah, okay."

Sasuke was beginning to get annoyed. Shikamaru was nothing to worry about. Secretly, though, he hoped this would change something between him and Ino. He was getting fed up with her.

Naruto, no matter how frustrated he was at Sasuke's confusing responses, kept his mouth shut for the rest of the way to Sasuke's car. He knew not to mess with Sasuke when he was pissed off or in deep thought.

When they got to Sasuke's car, the Uchiha stopped and looked at his 'friend'.

"Well?"

Naruto looked blankly at him for a minute, then realized his mistake. He forgot to ask Sasuke if it was okay for him to ride home with him.

"Um…"

Sasuke sighed, then waved his hand absentmindedly at him. "Get in, dobe."

"Hey!"

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke shut his eyes as he walked into his empty home once again. The silence had never seemed so… absolute. He sometimes hated lived alone, but in reality felt it was best for him. It gave him opportunity to be himself. He wasn't that social.

Now, even though the silence was deafening, he accepted it gratefully. He was so irritated by the dobe's voice, and really wondered why he agreed to give him a ride.

Setting his stuff down on the floor, he walked into his kitchen. He put a hand on his head.

_Shit, I forgot to clean up after my meal last night…_

The Uchiha braced himself for a long night of cleaning. He scolded himself for not being as tidy as he should, considering he had to take care of himself all the time. He sourly walked over to the sink.

_Crap…_

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke felt a cold, hard surface on his cheek. His neck ached as he made a move to sit up. His fingers were cold, too.

Grabbing the back of his neck so as to steady himself, he lifted his head and sat up. He had been lying on the kitchen table, out cold from last night's work. His fingers were still curled tightly around a damp dishrag, and his whole body ached from the position he had been sleeping in.

Dragging himself up, he threw the rag lazily back into the sink. He slinked upstairs and fell on his bed. His eyes, however, refused to close.

_Go to sleep, damn it, you need it…_

He glanced over at the clock, then almost fell out of his bed in shock.

It was 2:01 p.m.

Screw school, he was going to miss his match with Shikamaru! And, seeing how he spent the night and most of the day sleeping on a table, he was in no condition to play basketball.

He sat up gingerly, rubbing his temples in frustration. School let out at 2:45, so maybe…

There was no other alternative. He would have to get up and make the most of his time before the match. Re-scheduling it would be weakness, and trying to sleep until then would be pointless.

Cursing loudly, he went back downstairs into his quiet kitchen. He ate until he was full.

Changing out of his crumpled clothes, he ran a hand through his hair, not bothering to comb it. He grabbed a bottle of water and an energy drink, and was out the door as fast as his tired limbs could carry him.

He slid into his car and backed up out of the drive. His mood had only worsened when he discovered he was almost out of gas.

_DAMN IT!!!_

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, this is it for this chapter. I'm so sorry for the long wait, really, I am, and I feel so bad… And, if you knew me, you'd know I really feel bad for bad things I do!! Wah! T.T**

**I'm getting started on chapter 7 ASAP. No more putting it off! You've got to do this!!**

**Sorry for my rambles, heh heh…**

**Okay, I'm not giving a date for the next chapter, because I already broke my promise. So…**

**Sometime around the 4th of December! Cha!**

**Also… I'm starting a new fic and still working on the LeeSaku oneshot. Anyways…**

'**Till next time, my peeps!!**


End file.
